Life Breathed Into Me
by Amaya Kagamine -RinXLen4ever
Summary: One second I'm lying in the gutter, bleeding my life away, and the next thing I know, I'm alive again... As a blonde Vocaloid with a strange love for her twin! What the hell is going on!  Twincest if you squint
1. Good Morning

Warning: Death & Angst in the beginning. And slight sexual mentions. I don't think this has been used before, but whatever.

Mentions of my friends, but I changed their names. Bwahahaha. You can no longer stalk them.

Yes, _every _name of the people I know in real life are changed.

And the girl in the story is me, so don't get confused.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vocaloids in any way, shape, or form.

"No, please, God, I'm _begging _you, please, leave me alone! I swear I won't snitch!" She cried, terror dominating her emotions.

Fear, Anger, Regret, Terror, Fear, Terror, Fear, Terror.

The men smirked, looking down at her. She was the little rose they had decided to steal, turning her into the broken doll lying in the gutter. She had been walking home completely innocent, doing no harm. She had been a bit late, she must admit, but it was just because she bought a bouquet of flowers to put on her father's grave on her way home. She had been just like other rape victims: at the wrong place at exactly the wrong time. The men had seen her in her long snow white turtleneck with brown leggings, and decided to defile her, seeing as no other women had been walking around.

She sobbed once again, blood gurgling up. She could've sworn she was crying bloody tears, but her vision was getting too blurry to be sure. The men turned around, starting to walk off. She let out a cry of fear and anger. They were just going to leave her here to die? It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair to anyone! Her mother would lose a daughter, making her spiral into a deep depression, yet again, after she had finally been getting better. It would tear her family apart even more, seeing as she rarely spent time with any of them besides her mother. It wasn't fair to her friends, who had just lost their other friend, Missy, not even 3 months ago. How would they cope with her death?

...Would they even care?

The girl let out yet another sob and scream, seeing her vision start to fade to black as she slowly bled to death, the pain of her broken body speeding up the process.

"I'm sorry..." she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

Her head finally lolled to the side, her heart stopping cold, and her lungs slowly easing out their last breath.

The doll had finally broken completely.

* * *

_The school held a memorial in her honor, friends crying, others bowing their head in respect and trying to comfort the mourning. _

_Her mother had been called in to identify the child, who turned out to be her youngest daughter. She screamed and fell to her knees, questioning God for taking away her baby._

_The funeral was held 3 days after the day of the murder. The girl was buried in a ruby red dress, clutching the flowers she had bought for her father in her hands. They never were able to pry her lifeless grip off of those roses. They had curled her hair, sprinkling glitter in it and placing 4 small butterfly clips in her hair. She was buried barefooted, her sister insisting that it was her favorite way of walking around. That the girl had despised shoes with a heated passion. She was buried next to her father on January 25th. People threw lilies, baby's breath, roses, and irises on her coffin as it was lowered into her grave._

_Only one of her friends refused to accept her death. No matter how much pleading and logic he heard, he never believed a single word._

_He never believed she actually, truly died._

(**Small Warning: It changes point of views here! It goes into first person!)**

I gasped, shaking.

What the hell just happened?

I thought I had _died_!

I blinked, opening my heavy eyelids, only for my first sight to be tear filled hazel eyes.

"You're back." He smiled, tears pouring down his face.

"Where am I?" I questioned, my tongue feeling heavy.

Wait, my voice sounded funny.

I cleared my throat, trying to speak again. "Where am I?"

No, it still sounded funny. What the hell happened?

"What's wrong with my voice?" I asked, tilting my head only for my vision to be obstructed by a waterfall of blonde hair.

Okay, my hair was_ not_ blonde.

I started panicking, completely and utterly confused.

"Calm down, calm down!" He cried, holding me still, "I'll explain everything."

"Go on, explain then!"

"Fine, fine. Okay, you had died a few months ago. But I refused to let you stay completely dead. Only your body was dead. Your spirit wasn't. So I built your spirit a new body, then I uploaded all your memories into it. I added all the emotions available into it, too. I changed your look though, so not to scare the shit out of people that knew you. I changed your name, too. Your new name is Rin. Like that girl you liked, the famous one? Yeah, you look exactly like her now!" He replied, holding out a mirror. I grabbed the mirror, studying my features.

Soft, short blonde hair, baby blue big eyes, scarlet lips standing out against my pale skin.

"You created me? I'm a robot?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"Yes, you're body is that of a robot's." He stated, gesturing to my "new body."

"And you uploaded my old memories?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then why don't I remember you?"

There was a silence.

"...You don't?"

I just shook my head in response, watching my hair shake back and forth.

"Well it must because I look different." He commented, "I'm David."

"And I'm Rin?" I inquired, tilting my head.

"Yes! Good!" David replied, smiling at me proudly.

"Can I see how I look?"

A confused look, "But you just did."

"That was just my face." I replied, "I didn't see my entire self."

"Oh. Well, yes, you may. The full length mirror is in your room." He said, taking my wrist and pulling me down a hallway to a room with a small orange sign reading "Rin's room! Stay out!" David opened the door for me, revealing an orange and yellow cheerful room. The bed had yellow bed sheets with small oranges on them with an orange comforter and a yellow canopy with small oranges on them above it. There was a brown desk sitting in the corner by the window with yellow lace curtains. On top of the desk there was an orange laptop, sitting open. The flat screen television was quiet, just waiting for the order to turn on. A tall lamp stood in the opposite corner, by an orange and brown bookshelf and an orange beanbag. Just as David had said, there was a tall mirror leaning against the wall, tucked away in a corner by the bookshelf.

"I love it!" I gasped, grinning.

"I knew you would." David beamed, his face turning serious suddenly. "Rin, we need to talk. I need to warn you about something."

"What is it?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Well, to fit with your new look, I uploaded some of the other Rin's likes and dislikes, her voice, her looks, pretty much _everything _about her. So, the company that created her, decided since I basically made a life sized _her_, that you'd act like her. I've already made all the other Vocaloids, we just need to wake them up."

For some reason, that made me uneasy. "To do _what_, exactly?"

"To perform as the Vocaloids." David said, acting like it was the simplest thing in the world. So, I was "brought back to life," just perform as a character from Vocaloid?

…

I actually kinda liked that deal.

"Wait..._all _the Vocaloids?" I questioned, alarm bells going off in my head.

"Yes, _all _the Vocaloids." He replied, tilting his head, "Why?"

I didn't give him an explanation. Instead, I squealed in excitement. "Where are they?"

"They're in the same place where you first woke up. Why?"

I didn't reply to him. I just screamed, turned, and ran back down the hallway. I stopped dead in my tracks, seeing the holding area for all of us. Right next to mine was the one I was looking forward to meeting the most. I cautiously stepped onto the little platform, pressing a button and hearing a _whoosh, _then seeing all the wires, and tubes, and little electronic things slacken, then fall off completely. The Vocaloid nearly dropped to the ground, but then suddenly jolted up, opening his eyes.

"Welcome to life, Len."

Yeah, so I daydreamed this!

Yes, I truly do daydream things like this.

So, I figured, hey, why not make it into a story?

So, yeah, this happened.

Hope you like it so far!

Review, please!

Also, check my profile, it has something very important at the end.

~Amaya Kagamine


	2. Road Roller Attack!

Second chapter of Life Breathed Into Me! :D

Yay!

**Warning:** Character violence, Road Roller rampage.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vocaloids! So very sorry to disappoint.

He looked really confused, but then realization flashed in his eyes. "Ah, hello, Rin."

I pouted. This wasn't the type of greeting I expected, nor wanted. Why do I always have to do things on my own?

I wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing softly. "Len-Len, I missed you~"

Len blushed, snaking his arms around my waist and giving a light squeeze. "Missed me? I just woke up."

I blinked, tilting my head. "You already know-"

I was cut off by a yell of "Rin!"

I turned my head, seeing David run to me. "Sorry she woke you up, Len. I'll talk to her about it, okay? Just come to your room and relax." David said, smiling warmly and pulling me out of our embrace. I pouted. What's so important to pull me out of our hug?

David pulled me along as he led Len to his room, stopping at a door marked "Len's Room."

"Here you go, Len." David said, flashing a smile, "I'll let Rin go in a few minutes, okay?"

Len nodded in response, looking at me. I waved a bit as David dragged me down the hallway, away from the object I wanted so desperately to be near. As we got far enough from Len for him not to overhear, David pushed me against the wall and put his arms on either side of me, trapping me. I whimpered, flashes of the moments before my death dancing in front of my eyes.

"You can't tell him that he was just created!" David growled, his face getting too near mine for comfort.

"I-I didn't k-know." I stumbled over my words, sinking back. "Please move away, please." I whispered, fear creeping into my words. David blinked, startled, before moving away.

"Sorry." He replied, sighing. "Just don't tell him he was just created, okay? I'm going to wake up the others. Might as well go talk with Len."

I nodded before turning and walking off, shaking slightly. I didn't want to remember that. Not at all. I mean, who would want to remember their own deaths? Definitely not me. I sighed, running my hands through my hair, only to be blocked by something suspiciously silky and soft. I ran my hands up it, already knowing it was Rin's signature bow. Or should I say my, now that I was Rin? Ah, I'd figure it out later.

I knocked on Len's door, leaning against the wall.

"Come in!" He called. I opened the door, stepping in and shutting the door behind me. I took in the room, not really surprised how similar it was to my room. It was pretty much _exactly _the same, except everywhere that my room was orange, was yellow in his, and everywhere it was yellow in my room, it was orange in his. Also, instead of oranges, it was bananas. And, he didn't have a canopy. God, he was so cute.

He turned around in his chair seated in front of his laptop, smiling at me. I might as well melt on the spot. "Hey, Rin. What's up?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, nothing, just bored." I replied, lying on his bed. "What about you?"

"Just reading some comments on our song Kagamine Revolution." he said, turning back to his laptop.

I sat up, tilting my head. I wanted to read them too! Any excuse to get closer to Len. I stood up, padding across the carpeted floor to him. I looked over his shoulder, skimming along the lines of the comments. I giggled at some of the "Green is the enemy!" comments, smiling.

"Our fans really love us, huh?" Len asked, turning his face towards mine.

I nodded, my eyes still locked on the screen. "They do, a lot. I know a lot of them want to meet us."

There was a scream of "You perverted idiot!" and a crash, causing both of us to look up sharply.

"What the hell?" I questioned, confusion written across my face.

Len chuckled, shaking his head. "They must have let Meiko near the booze again."

"She always has booze. It's like they programmed drunkard into her system. Actually, that would explain a lot." I commented, tilting my head. Len laughed, making me beam.

"Come on, let's go see the others." he replied, grabbing my hand and towing me out of the room. I blushed, closing the door behind us. We walked down the hallway together, tracing the source of the sound. We turned a corner, and the chaos that we saw was...well, chaotic.

Miku was screaming at Mikuo and beating him with her leeks, Meiko was chasing Kaito around with a broken beer bottle, Teto was screaming that there was a spider, Ted was desperately trying to kill it, Luka was beating Gakupo, and the rest were either hiding, or somewhere else. Len froze in his tracks, stopping me also.

"What." I muttered.

"The." Len stared.

"Hell."We said in unison, catching all the occupants of the room's attention.

"Shit." We said in unison again, starting to back away.

"Look! The twins are awake!" Someone cried, making the others start to run towards us.

I screamed, running away and dragging Len with me. "Get to the Road Roller! I have the keys!" I yelled to him, both of us turning corners at the same instant, the mob following. We burst into the garage, holding our precious Road Roller. We spared no time hopping in, me handing him the keys a I climbed onto the roof. The mob ran in, freezing as they spotted the Road Roller.

"Oh, fucking hell." They all said in unison, spilling out of the open garage door into the daylight. Me and Len laughed evilly, driving after them.

One down.

Two down.

Three down.

Four down.

Five down.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Jeez, they were slow runners.

Or maybe it was just fate saying "No one can escape the rule of the Kagamine twins!"

I liked the latter the best.

Yeah, ended this chapter awkwardly.

Eh.

Review anyway!

~Amaya Kagamine


	3. I'm Right Here

I love writing this story so much, I look forward to it everyday. :D

**Warning:** Sorry for crapiness. I had no idea where I was going with this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vocaloids! Not now, and I doubt ever. Hell, even in my story I'm not MASTER!

I glanced around, yawning slightly. "Kaito-nii, have you seen Len-Len?" I questioned, worried bout the fact that I hadn't seen him since we got back from our rampage.

"Oh, I think he went into his room." Kaito replied, looking up at me from his beloved frozen treat.

"Thanks." I said, smiling, "You know we're sorry, right? We had to defend ourselves..."

"I know." He said back, smiling in return.

"Thanks." I grinned, skipping off to go find my little robot.

_**-Li Di Da Di-**_

Okay, I was officially worried and confused. I searched nearly every room, and yet I couldn't find him anywhere!

Sighing, I stumbled into my room, leaning against the door. I yawned, dragging myself to my bed. I fell back onto the bed, hitting something soft, but _not _soft enough to be my mattress. I jumped up, screaming as I seen something sit up. I reached the nearest thing to me (which happened to be one of my favorite books), and flung it at the figure. Said figure caught the book, placing it on the bed as it quickly jumped at me, grasping my wrists tightly. I shrieked, struggling to free myself from the person's grip.

"Rin! Stop!" The figure protested, crushing me to his chest.

"_Len? _What are you doing in _my _room?" I shouted, pushing him back as I flipped on the light.

"It felt more like you in here." He said, smiling at me sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. I blinked, then face palmed.

"Len, why would you hide in my room when I'm right here?" I asked, staring at him.

He stared back before sighing. "No idea."

I giggled, smiling at him. "Baka."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, really. Just don't worry me like that. I was searching for you everywhere."

"You were?" Len asked, smirking.

"Well duh! I couldn't find you!" I replied, crossing my arms.

"Aw, I'm sorry." He chuckled, patting my head- well, more like my bow.

I rolled my eyes, walking past him and sitting on my bed. I glanced up at him, patting the spot next to me. He walked over, sitting next to me. I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder and yawning.

"Sleepy?" He inquired, brushing my bangs out of my face. I nodded, yawning yet again. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and laying back. "C'mon, let's sleep." he suggested, rubbing my back. I yawned, again, nodding.

"Night..." I mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

_**...Dot Dot Dot...**_

"Oranges are so better." I mumbled, biting into another slice of the tangy fruit. Len shook his head vigorously, glaring at me.

"Bananas are."

"Never!"

"Too late."

"Oranges."

"Bananas."

"Oranges."

"Bananas."

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"_Oranges!_"

"_Bananas!_"

"_ORANGES!"_

"_BANANAS!_"

I growled, throwing part of my orange peel at him. He ducked, glaring at me.

"Well, I see our little teens are quite peppy this fine morning, now aren't they?" David said, smiling at us both as he entered the room. I rolled my eyes, standing up.

"What is it? I figure if you actually got your lazy but out of bed, then it has to be a way of torturing us." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. God only knows what evil thoughts he had. I mean, he brought me back as a _robot_. I know I should be thankful, but you try being used to feeling your heartbeat in your chest all your life, then not even _having _one. It creeped the hell out of me and put me on edge.

"Well, actually, you guys will be starting school today."

I froze. School?

"What school?" I whispered, fearing his reply.

"Florin."

Oh dear God. Why, oh _why _was he going to make me go back to my High School? That meant I would see my old friends, yet I couldn't tell them who I was!

"So you should go get ready." David said lazily, brushing invisible lint off his pants. I blinked, looking at him. Oh. He was already dressed for school. Oh dear Lord, help me. I knew no matter how much whining and pouting I did I wouldn't win in a fight with him, so, with great regret, I stood up and went to go get myself ready for the hell I was about to go through.

_**~Squiggly Squiggly~**_

I stared at myself in the mirror, picking the lint off my turtleneck. I was wearing a deep purple turtleneck with golden buttons on the very loose neck and ripped black jeans with black boots and gold buckles on them. I had my signature white bow on and some gold and black bracelets jingling around my wrist as I clasped on the silver heart key necklace and brushed my hair back a bit to show off my little white flower earrings. Sighing, I dragged myself to the door with my black messenger bag with little oranges grinning on it and walked out, sighing again as I seen the others waiting for me with an ocean of emotions flowing through them. If only they knew how much of a hell High School was.

"All of us in the car!" David yelled, grinning. The group ran out, with the exception of the "older" Vocaloids. Len grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the car with the others. Jeez, this would be such a hell.

_**Dot Dot Curve(:**_

I think the others could tell I absolutely hated it here. The minute I stepped out of the car (with Len still tightly grasping my wrist), I got a face full of my friends. Some were wearing shirts saying "Rest In Peace, Sweet Angel" with my picture on it. I frowned, tears welling up in my eyes. I was dead, yet somehow alive. I was trapped in this body, this robotic _thing _with no soul, just uploaded memories and emotions. Yet somehow, I had free thought. I could _think, _I could _feel, _I could _remember. _It made me feel sick. I didn't like thinking about it.

I had to at least _talk _to them. I was forming a plan as I stood in front of the class, shifting from foot to foot as I felt their stares burn into my body.

"Well, class, this is our new student Rin Kagamine!" the teacher announced, reading off the little paper, "She's a new project by Crypton Corp.! She's a robot!"

Silence.

Then a buzz of questions, making me squirm as the noise burned my sensitive ears.

"Really?"

"She doesn't look like one!"

"She looks human!"

"You're lying!"

"Proof! I want proof!"

I covered my ears as the volume grew to an alarming rate (at least, to my ears), threatening to blow out my hearing itself. "Quiet!" I yelled, my voice rising about the racket, "I _am _a robot, okay? So quiet! You're killing my ears!"

The class quieted down after my outburst, but I could hear the whispers as if they had said it right to me: "She acts so much like _her._" I figured from _"her" _was me when I was alive and sighed. The door handle jiggled, making all heads snap to the direction of the door, watching the other person walk in. From the aura radiating from the person, I could tell it wouldn't be good for me to even _see _them. I made my way to an empty seat quickly while everyone was distracted and lied my head down. God, why did he have to program in pain? I had a killer headache.

"You're in my seat." A sharp voice spoke as I felt a glare drill into my head. Groaning inwardly, I lifted up my head and met a pair of familiar brown eyes that were once so warm, now frozen over and full of hate. Recognition flashed in their eyes as ours met, scaring me. Was I caught?

Sorry it's sort of a cliffhanger!

Review, please!

~Amaya Kagamine


	4. We All Change Sometime

Writing these stories takes away the stress of the day~

**Warning:** Awkward border lines. I can't really think of anything else.

**Disclaimer:** I own Vocaloid!- Ha, got ya. :P Sorry, but I don't. Disappoints all of us, doesn't it?

_Jessica._

"Sorry." I muttered, quickly gathering my backpack and scrambling to a seat in the back next to a girl with straight black hair and bright brown eyes.

My mind was whirring; what _happened _to her? To the sweet Jessica I knew, the one that always smiled and hugged me. The one that said the music I listened to was weird but let me play it anyway. I had missed her so much, and sort of looked forward to seeing her again. But like _this_? Not at all. I wanted my Jessica back.

I sighed as the teacher started to drone on about poetic devices and dropped my head on my desk. I knew High School was still boring as hell. At least _that _didn't change.

_**Border, Border, Border, Border, LINE! Border, Border...**_

2nd and 3rd period flew by in a haze, my mood getting worse and worse as I saw more and more of my friends. They muttered in hushed whispers that sounded like screams to me; all about _me_. Yeah, I know, sounds conceited, right? But really, it's not. They talked about both mes; the dead one, and the robotic one. I nearly cried out "No! I'm right here!" when my Allyson almost started crying during class as they revealed what the autopsy on my body informed them about my death. I felt like laughing. Really? They had a difficult time figuring out what happened? I bled to death. Anyone could've told you that.

But no matter what my computerized brain was screaming at me to speak, I kept my mouth clamped shut and had to listen to the teacher read aloud my death report. I sort of went into sleep mode when he went over the obvious facts of my death. My interest sparked and my eyes flew open when I heard him speak after a few seconds of silence.

"The autopsy helped the police finally catch the criminals," A cheer went up at this from my old friends in the class, "And, hopefully, finally put the dear child at rest now, knowing she has been avenged." I rolled my eyes at this; "dear child?" Really? I'm fine. Not really rested. Just listening to boring teachers. I _wish _I could sleep! Hm, I wonder if I put myself in sleep mode, if the teachers & students would just think I malfunctioned? I'll have to remember to file that away in ways I want to get out of school.

I sighed yet again as the bell rang, thanking God that it was time for lunch. I filed out like the rest of the students, being pushed and jostled out of the way. Frustrated, I pushed past everyone with my robotic strength, storming to the cafeteria. Realizing with great disdain that I could no longer eat, I slumped myself in a seat at what was most likely going to be dubbed the "Vocaloid Table."

"Hey." Len greeted with a smile, offering me a banana. I recoiled, shaking my head and sighing again as I remembered David saying we _could _eat, we just had no _need _to. Suddenly, an orange vision blocked my sight. I smiled brightly, claiming the orange from my "twin's" outstretched hand.

"Thanks." I replied, peeling the orange.

"You're welcome." Len smiled, biting into his banana.

"Rin-Rin! How was class?" Miku chirped, a cheerful smile plastered on her face. For a split second I wondered if she'd ever have a chance to experience true joy, not just a fake cheer programmed into her system.

Shaking off the thought, I smiled and replied "It was fine. How about you?"

"The students kept whispering about some student that passed away." Lily spoke up, twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

Suppressing the urge to slap her for looking like such a ditz, I tugged on my bow and muttered, "It was a girl. She was raped then murdered. She was a freshman here, apparently, but lots of people knew her because she went to elementary and junior high with them."

"Oh." she replied. God, that girl got on my nerves. She seemed like the reason blondes were always made fun of. She was such a ditzy kind of girl sometimes, even though I knew she was a really smart girl.

"It's so sad. She was our age, and her life just got miffed out." A voice spoke up, sympathy and sadness dripping from each syllable.

I glanced over sharply to see my "twin" peeling yet another banana and frowning. I smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to glance over and meet my eyes. "Don't worry, I bet she's so much happier now than she ever had been in her entire life."

He smiled, nodding and going back to his banana. I vowed that I would tell him. I _had _to. I just didn't know when. But I knew, sooner or later, I would have to tell him that _I _was that girl, and because of him, my "life" is so much happier.

_**Separator, Sweet Separator~**_

4th period was turning out to be my worse period yet. In Biology they forced me to partner up with my old best friend; Sweet, shy Brooke. I almost laughed; really, this was turning out to be _hilarious!_ My friends didn't even know me anymore, yet somehow they still drove me crazy. I didn't waste any time. I decided, hey, I'm a new student, no harm in making "new" friends, right?

"Hi." I said softly, smiling at her as she took a seat beside me, tucking a strand of black and brown dyed hair behind her pierced ears, her little turtle earrings dangling adorably.

"Hey." she replied shyly, taking a sideways glance at me.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite." I giggled, grinning at her as I let a bit of my "fangs" show. David had purposely sharpened those two teeth, I'm sure.

Brooke giggled politely, turning her attention back to the teacher. Nervous, I tried to think of a thing to say, or something to do.

"I knew her." I blurted out suddenly, cursing myself inwardly as I heard the sharp ring of my whisper hit my ears.

"What?" she asked, startled, as she turned to me with wide eyes. "_Who?_"

"Brittany. I knew her." I stated, mentally strangling myself as I kept babbling on like a complete idiot, "We met last summer when her cousin, my friend, dragged her to a a party. My party."

"Oh." Is as she replied, clearly changing the subject.

Strike one, Rin.

"I like your hair." I commented, hopping she could tell I was desperately trying to make friends and would give me a break.

"Thanks." She whispered, turning her attention back to the teacher.

Strike two, Rin.

"So, how are you and Lance?" I inquired, so desperate I forgot she thought we had _just met five freaking minute ago._

This seemed totally surprised and slightly scared as she turned back to me, her chocolate eyes that of a deer caught in headlights. _"What?"_

"How are you and Lance?" I asked again, my voice giving away my confusion. How could she forget about her own boyfriend?

"How did you know we were going out?" She questioned, her voice shaking slightly.

Oh, Rin, you idiot. You two "just met."

"Oh, Brittany told me all about you two." I said smoothly, acting as if it was nothing.

"Oh. We broke up." Brooke said, sounding relieved. She returned her attention back to the teacher showing the correct way to dissect the sheep heart, cringing slightly.

Strike three, Rin. You're out!

Sighing, I closed my eyes. This day _sucked._

_**Blue Dolphin Pillow Pets, oh Blue Dolphin Pillow Pets, where art thou?**_

This school sucks. Why, of all schools, did David had to choose this school? I think this was a test on whether I would crack and tell them I was really Brittany, or if I could handle the pressure and try and make friends with them again. Well, David my kind sir, these people _hate _me! I'm a _robot _for God's sake! Might as well label _freak _all over my face!

It didn't help my situation that in Japanese class I could speak every word perfectly and that I corrected the teacher when she said "Ohaiyo Gonzaimasu!" wrong and that I'm so fluent in Japanese she had no idea why I was even in her class.

In Choir I sang so well I took all the solo parts, definitely making a few enemies for that.

In P.E. I ran the fastest because I never got tired and had no need to really _breathe, _so I could run forever and never die, nor tire.

In History I was basically teacher's pet because David had uploaded all the events of history into my hard drive, also including some program that would add more history into my brain as new events were being made every single day.

In Computer class I was the star student. The teacher quizzed me about my knowledge of computers and I aced it easily. The teacher seemed to be in heaven when of of my classmates informed him that I was robot, though was quickly disappointed when the principal came in and informed him that this period would be my resting period. I figured he thought that I was like a laptop; I needed to be recharged quickly or I'd shut down. I almost laughed when I thought that. Really, I'm a free thinking robot! They wouldn't give me a battery that died quickly! Although, I didn't mind the rest. Plus, all the Vocaloids had the same period as me, seeing as they could get the "rest period" out of the way for all of us. Best of all, Len got to recharge right next to me! If our charge ended before the period did, we got to play on the computers. Oh, yeah, real fun. Robots playing on computers. They're basically our grandparents!

So, here I was, bored out of my mind because my charge ended before the others and no one was awake yet to entertain me. I rested my head on my hand, my bow drooping. Class would always be boring to me. The bell rang and the class filed out, boredom painted across their faces. I stood up, walking over to the most perky Vocaloid of all time and unhooked her. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before focusing on me.

"Oh, hello Rin!" She greeted, smiling.

"Hello, Miku. Help me, please?" I asked, tilting my head and smiling.

"Of course, Rin-chan!" She replied, a smile still gracing her lips as she unplugged the rest of our little band of robots. I blushed lightly, unhooking the Vocaloids on my side. When I came to my favorite shota Vocaloid, my blush grew. Unplugging him gently, I stood back and waited for him to awaken. When I got no reply nor movement, I frowned.

"Len?" I questioned, worry coursing through my body.

"Error, error, Vocaloid 02, Len Kagamine, siblings: Rin Kagamine, creation date: December 27th, data error, shutting down."

"Len?"

Shocking, right? :O

Sorry, I couldn't really think of anything else. Please don't hate me! T_T

Review, please?

~Amaya Kagamine


End file.
